murmurofthelodestarswebfandomcom-20200215-history
Lodestar
General The Lodestars, also known as the Khar, are supernatural, cosmic beings that are native to the realm of Mavesstan, who exist on the same level of power as Gods, and Goddesses. Intending to be a guiding light for sentient lesser races, the Lodestars were inclined to administer the material worlds below in conjunction with the Gods. However, due to their distinct differences, the two races often collided on a number of issues and points. They are distinguished by their coloration as a symbol of what aspects of existence they represent. Coloration Although there are more than likely a large range of colors that a Lodestar can have, they are separated into ten distinctive colors: Grey, Black, White, Blue, Red, Purple, Orange, Yellow, Brown, and Green. Each color represents a vibe or feeling, as per this chart: Although to solidify power many Lodestars have attempted to exalt certain colors over others, there is no indication that one is superior or another inferior. The Nine Stars While there is no understanding of which of the Khar first appeared in the expansive plane (all three realms), there were Nine Stars who made claims of being the elites of their race, and each had varying levels of power. The Tenth Star, is a nickname often given to Karkalem Septe, who did not count himself among the Nine Stars, whether it is out of modesty, is uncertain. These Nine Stars held an incredible amount of power, and generated a great deal of influence predating the age of mankind. However, it was not a time of peace. Onamieqal was against the prospect of having multiple Dhuyr and Khar coexisting in their rule of the plane. Infamously, the Black Star called for the oblivion of the plane if the Dhuyr did not leave entirely. Since the Gods didn't wish to leave, the one who called himself the First, began a long campaign to destroy anyone and anything that got in his way. He held the support of Tianmakkal Senca, Emuwae Usiria, and Setachikan Jorr. Merciless in combat, Onamieqal proved to be one of the most powerful Lodestars ever to exist, and garnered a number of key victories in his march to destroy the world. Only with the combined forces of the strongest Dhuyr, and the remaining Khar, did Onamieqal's conquest fall short of its goal, but not without consequence. It was during this time that Nethis was first created, and from its black and empty pits, did Onamieqal's demonic creations come to life. It has been noted that none of the Nine Stars can truly be killed or defeated, as they referred to themselves as the original stars. Onamieqal's remains were severed and split into three distinct pieces. Nanpherron took one and hid it deep inside of Mavesstan, in a place known as Eljar. The second was given to Ohvaris, who kept it sealed underneath his throne. While the third accidentally fell into the depths of Nethis, ensuring for all of eternity that monsters seeking oblivion would still exist. However, it has been proven that the Nine Stars can effectively be removed from the world by powerful forces. Nanpherron for example, was slain by Ohvaris during the Great Lodestar War, and while his will remains alive in various forms, his true self will never return to the plane.